


Down with the Thiccness: An Aether Ghoul Sandwich Story

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Aether Ghoul Sandwich, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But really it's just porn, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with an attempted plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, So much thiccness, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, ménage à trois, so much hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Aether joins Omega and his beloved Sister of Sin for a night they won't soon forget.





	Down with the Thiccness: An Aether Ghoul Sandwich Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljmaystrader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljmaystrader/gifts).

> It was brought to my attention by ljmaystrader that I hadn't written anything about an Aether ghoul sandwich. Well, I just had to do something about that ;) This not only goes out to ljmaystrader, but also to our fellow Aether ghoul devotees: EthneDragon, sheisawitch, Ghuleh_Elf, Gutter_Ghoul, She_is_ghuleh, and so many more. I hope you all enjoy the latest in my "When the Feeling Strikes" series. 
> 
> With much love,  
GhostFan77

She loved everything about him. 

Omega was the perfect ghoul, after all, and there was nothing not to love. She knew every millimeter of his body and had committed it to memory. She was quite certain she knew it better than her own, having mapped it out with both her hands and tongue more times than she could count since they had met. 

They’d come across each other at a music festival one summer during the early days of the Ghost Project. She’d been vacationing with friends in England, and she met Omega while they were both in line at a merch stand. It had been a mutual attraction that felt like they were opposite ends of a magnet. Add to it, the little sundress she had on had driven him crazy. One thing quickly led to another, and they abandoned their spots in line for a quick fuck behind said merch stand; this was without her even knowing who he was or why he was there at the time. 

She’d caught Ghost’s performance despite the fact that they were one of the bands in fine print on a random side stage sponsored by a major soft drink company, and she had been in pursuit of one of their shirts—not their rhythm guitarist—when they fatefully stumbled across each other in that line. By the end of that day in June, she’d come away with both, and by the end of August, she’d moved to Sweden and joined the ministry he served so they could be together. 

From then on, he was hers, and she was his. 

On this day, they were celebrating what was their eighth anniversary together. Omega and his Sister of Sin were in the band ghoul common area after spending most of the day holed up together in their shared quarters at the abbey, and they were watching a movie with a handful of other band ghouls, a mixture of current and former alike. She was curled up against her ghoul on the sectional, with Ifrit to her left. Next to the former lead guitarist sat Smol Earth, with Swiss and Aether on the other part of the sectional. 

It was true that she and her Quintessence Ghoul couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and tonight it was further exacerbated by the fact that she was wearing one of her little sundresses that he loved so much. With the little bit of weight she had put on over the years, the curvier incarnation of her body drove him crazier than ever when she slipped on one of those tiny dresses (or anything at all, for that matter). With how they were seated, he had the perfect vantage point to see the generous swell of her breasts and the marks he had left earlier; his cock twitched at the prospect of leaving more. 

Omega had an arm wrapped around his beloved with his large ringed hand resting on her hip. He licked his lips as her perfect bosom distracted him from the movie more and more, and it wasn’t long before his hand slid upward to cup her breast. His thumb teased her nipple through the fabric of her dress; it responded to his ministrations almost immediately. 

She let out a shaky breath as her right hand—which had been resting on his left thigh—meandered up until she was met with his member, which was already well passed being half-mast. She bit her bottom lip while she stroked his cock through his jeans. The Sister lifted her head from his shoulder, and their lust-filled eyes met. “Even after all these years, I can’t believe you’re mine,” he murmured to her, and her lips curled into a smile that never failed to increase his heart rate. “I love you so much, Omega,” she whispered to him, and he nuzzled against her. The Quintessence Ghoul brushed his lips against hers. “I love you too, min älskling,” he whispered back before their lips met. It was deepened immediately given the arousal both felt.

A groan came from the other sofa; both turned their heads to its source. “Can you two, like, _ever_ keep your hands off each other?” Swiss bemoaned, and it was funny to Omega and the Sister that it was coming from him considering the list of Siblings of Sin and ghouls that he had welcomed into his pants was at least a kilometer long. She looked at him with a bemused smirk on her face, while the Quintessence Ghoul had already turned his attention back to his beloved. He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear before taking her earlobe lightly between his teeth. “No,” she said very matter-of-factly with a quirked eyebrow. “Don’t you want to watch, Swiss?” 

The multi-instrumentalist thought for a moment before shrugging. “I think I’d rather join in, to be honest,” he replied with a smile that could charm the panties off any Sister of Sin at the abbey. 

“No,” Omega growled as he possessively groped her breast. She emitted a small whimper before she was able to speak again. Oh, how she loved his hands. 

The Sister cleared her throat. “Sorry, Swiss,” she purred at him. “I have it on good authority that Sister Danielle would _really_ enjoy your company tonight, if that helps you out.” Swiss raised a curious eyebrow at her. “Really?” 

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Go get her, tiger,” the Sister encouraged him with a wink. 

Within the space of a few seconds, Swiss had hopped off the sofa and disappeared from the room; she exchanged amused looks with the remaining ghouls as nobody could remember seeing the multi-instrumentalist move that fast…_ever_. 

“What about me, gorgeous?” Ifrit chimed in. She looked thoughtfully at the handsome former lead guitarist for a few seconds before her lips curved into a smile. “Sister Nikki, my dear Ifrit,” she offered, and after giving the Sister a quick kiss on the cheek, he too left the room. 

She looked between the drummer and rhythm guitarist. “Earth? Aether?” 

The Earth Ghoul opted to head to his room so he could crash for the evening. But the other Aether Ghoul in the room? “If you don’t mind, I’d like to stay and watch.”

“Sounds good, handsome,” the Sister purred as she winked at the strapping ghoul, who smiled as he made himself even more comfortable than he already was. It was well known that the sexually adventurous couple wasn’t opposed to an audience; Aether just hadn’t been at the right place at the right time…until now. 

She giggled as Omega pulled her onto his lap, and she was immediately met with his erection under her ass. The Sister put her hands on his thighs, just above his knees, and her feet on the ground before she began slowly gyrating her hips, grinding herself against him. His hands moved from her hips to her thighs, grasping at the bottom hem of her dress as he moved upwards. She hummed in approval as she looked at him over her shoulder. “Babe, you’re _so_ hard,” she cooed at him; he nodded in response as he peered at her through half-lidded eyes. “And it’s all for you, min älskling,” he growled.

Aether’s eyes moved down her body, noting how one of the straps of her sundress had fallen off her shoulder and was about midway to her elbow, and also how her dress had been pulled up enough to see her mound; she wore no panties, and it appeared that her pubic hair had been trimmed into the shape of an omega symbol. His reaction, however subtle it might’ve been, didn’t go unnoticed. “You like that, Aether?” the Sister asked with a giggle. The rhythm guitarist huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, but how…?” he queried as he gestured towards the apex of her thighs. 

“A few of the girls used to be estheticians before they joined the church,” she replied. “I do this every year for our anniversary and his birthday.” 

“My summoning day, not my birthday,” Omega elaborated with a soft chuckle, and she giggled. “His _birthday_,” she whispered to Aether, well aware that her ghoul could hear her. He smiled and shook his head, knowing they could be together for a millennia and she would _still_ refer to it as his “birthday”. While he outwardly thought the way humans celebrated the day they were born was ridiculous, he inwardly loved the attention she lavished on him every year on that day in November. 

The Sister continued to grind against the Quintessence Ghoul until he simply couldn’t take it anymore. His hands quickly moved to undo the button and zipper of his jeans before he pulled his cock out, hard as can be and aching to be inside of his beloved. He stroked himself a few times as she adjusted her positioning, moving her feet from the floor to the sofa, planting both on the outsides of his thighs. Her right hand grasped the arm of the sectional while the other went to his chest, and she raised her hips enough for Omega to line himself up with her entrance. She slowly lowered herself again, his cock disappearing inside of her inch by inch. Once he was fully sheathed within her, she again gyrated her hips, grinding against him as if she was trying to take him deeper than she already was. 

Aether’s cock twitched as it came to life; he palmed himself through his pajama pants as he watched the Sister rise and fall on Omega’s length. She stopped for a moment, long enough to quickly rid herself of the sundress and then to twist her upper body slightly so she could loop her left arm around the back of his neck. The Quintessence Ghoul’s mouth latched on to her nipple, licking and sucking it as she resumed her ministrations. His tongue then trailed upwards until it was met with hers; she playfully flicked hers against his, pulling it back inside her mouth before she smiled at him. Omega responded by licking up the side of her face with the flat of her tongue. He softly chuckled as she made a face; she then attempted to wipe her cheek on her shoulder. “You’re so gross sometimes, Omega,” she jokingly scolded him as she tried not to giggle.

The rhythm guitarist felt like he was watching something truly intimate between the lovers that was far more than just a sex act, and he could tell how deep their love for each other ran. He almost felt like he was intruding, except for how the Sister kept looking over at him to flash him a smile, or to watch him rub himself through his clothes. “No need to be shy, Aether,” she purred at him, and he wondered if she was really saying what he thought she was saying. Aether gave her a questioning look. 

She whispered something to Omega that the rhythm guitarist couldn’t quite make out; the Quintessence Ghoul then nodded. “If you want, min älskling,” he murmured to her.

The Sister lifted her hips, and Omega’s cock slipped out; she then got on her hands and knees and proceeded to slink from their side of the sectional over to Aether. He gulped as he watched her full breasts gently sway under body, how she coquettishly grinned at him. She stopped and sat back on her haunches once she was by his side. “Would you like some help?” she purred to Aether as she walked her fingers up his thigh. 

“Really?” he asked, not quite believing that this was for real; she nodded as she bit her bottom lip. Aether then looked over at Omega and repeated his question. The Quintessence Ghoul shrugged and chuckled softly. “If you want, Aeth,” he replied. “We just ask that you keep this between us, okay?” 

It was a well-kept secret that the couple enjoyed inviting others to join them on occasion: so successful, in fact, that nobody discussed it, and even those who had previously joined them had no idea who else was privy to this. It was a very elite bunch and was kept as such because the chosen ones wanted to keep this privilege and not lose it to loose lips, as would be the case if this information were to be leaked. It was a better kept secret than “Fight Club”, except it had fewer rules and no violence. 

For the record, this was something they started during their fifth year together. Omega had expressed an interest in seeing his beloved take another man’s cock; later that day, he watched as Papa Emeritus the Third fucked the Sister with the Quintessence Ghoul later joining in. In the time since, Papa Emeritus the Second, Alpha, and Cardinal Copia had also joined the couple. And now, the only other Aether ghoul at the abbey was about to become one of the chosen few. 

“But why not Swiss?” Aether couldn’t help but ask. The multi-instrumentalist had expressed an interest in joining, after all, but was flat-out denied. The Sister and Omega exchanged a look, followed by a laugh. “Come on, Aeth,” she began with a giggle. “We all know that keeping secrets is not a strong suit for Swiss.” 

“The whole abbey would know about it before we were even done,” the Quintessence Ghoul added, and Aether knew they had a point. 

The rhythm guitarist looked down to see her fingers tracing the outline of his erection, and she quirked a questioning eyebrow when their eyes met. He reached for the waistband of his pajama pants and underwear, lifted his hips, and pulled both down to just above his knees. She smirked as she reached for his cock, wrapping her hand around the shaft, pleasantly surprised to find it was almost as thick as her ghoul’s. It was difficult to find a comparable one, and here she was, finding it with another Aether ghoul. 

Aether slipped his shirt off while she stroked his length, and he wanted so badly to touch her. He’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t dreamt of being with her sexually; she was one of the most beautiful women at the abbey, but she was also very much Omega’s. Nobody would ever hear about this—not even Dew—and the rhythm guitarist might even think twice about telling himself, just to be on the safe side. 

As if she could read his thoughts, she took his hand and guided it between her legs; this was really happening, and Aether could hardly believe it. “I’ve seen how you look at me, Aether,” she purred to him, and he looked for a moment like a deer caught in headlights. She giggled before continuing. “Don’t worry…I’ve wanted this too.” 

There was no holding back now for the rhythm guitarist. His free hand moved to the side of her face; he looked at her for a few moments before he pressed his lips against hers. It was filled with urgency and the longing that he’d held back since the first time he’d seen her almost three years ago; he’d spent many years away from the abbey and had left long before she’d joined the ministry to be with Omega. And when he returned to replace the Quintessence Ghoul in the Ghost Project, there she was. 

The Sister and Aether continued to touch each other as they kissed, and Omega took on the role of the voyeurist as he watched his beloved with another ghoul. He slowly ran his hand up and down his cock, hoping she’d be up for taking both of them tonight at the same time, and he thanked Satan that he had tucked a small bottle of lube in his pocket before they left their quarters _just in case_. 

Aether slowly adjusted their positioning so she was lying down on the sofa with his face between her thighs so he could taste her. He ran his tongue through her lower lips; she was exquisite. After that initial lick, his mouth was upon her. She moaned in delight at his oral talents, and she gazed at Omega through half-lidded eyes as the ghoul between her legs quickly brought her to orgasm. 

He kissed and licked his way up her body, and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation as he took her arms and held them against the sofa above her head. She could feel the tip of his cock ever-so-close to her entrance, and with the tiniest bit of maneuvering, he slid inside of her. He took his time, relishing the moment. She whimpered under him, wanting to feel him in all of his glory.

There was nothing like an Aether ghoul. They were ghoulish perfection from head to toe, and the Sister was definitely down with the thiccness they had to offer. If she closed her eyes, it was almost like Omega himself was fucking her, except for Aether had a considerably higher amount of body hair than her ghoul (which wasn’t anywhere near to being a bad thing). 

“Sweet Lucifer below,” Aether uttered as he finally bottomed out; he had to give himself several moments before he started to move. The rhythm guitarist started off with slow and deep thrusts as he and the Sister locked lips. Everything about her felt so good, even better than he had imagined. 

On the other side of the sectional, Omega continued to stroke himself as he watched his beloved enjoy his fellow Aether ghoul. He knew she had wanted this for awhile, and he wasn’t one to keep her from pursuing her desires because he knew that her heart and soul belonged to him. 

The time eventually came for the Quintessence Ghoul to join; he rose from where he sat and stripped out of his clothes, tossing them to the floor after removing the lube from his pocket and setting it on the coffee table. He directed Aether to fuck her from behind, so they changed their positioning. Omega sat on the back of the sofa, right at the perfect level for her to suck his cock. But first, he leaned forward, took her chin between his thumb and index finger, and kissed her hard. 

The rhythm guitarist slid into her from behind as she and the Quintessence Ghoul continued to kiss, and it was the latter’s desire to again watch his beloved take another man’s cock that compelled him to pull away. She immediately took him in her mouth, eagerly licking and sucking his member while Aether’s cock pistoned in and out of her. The Sister moaned around Omega’s dick, her eyes rolling to the back of her head; there was a spot that could only be reached with a hard fuck like this, and the rhythm guitarist was hitting jackpot with every brutal thrust. She quickly came undone, her walls spasming around Aether, who continued his ministrations until her climax had subsided. 

His thrusting eventually slowed down as he caught his breath from the exertion; it had been a very long time since he’d fucked anybody like that. Her lips were still wrapped around the Quintessence Ghoul’s cock, happily giving it all of the attention that she had always felt it deserved. Omega smoothed her hair, and her eyes met his. “Want us to fuck you at the same time, min älskling?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes widened and she nodded as much as she could given the fact that his dick was still in her mouth. Omega next looked at Aether. “You up for it, Aeth?” 

Aether was most definitely up for it. 

They again changed positions; this time, Omega was lying on the sofa with his beloved atop him. She wasted no time in guiding his cock inside of her while the rhythm guitarist lubed up his fingers and her anus to properly prepare her to take him. The Sister and the Quintessence Ghoul were no strangers to double penetration; even when it was just them, they enjoyed utilizing toys. Aether, however, was considerably thicker than any of their toys, or any of their other lovers, for that matter. While this would pose a bit of a challenge, they were determined to make it happen. Where there’s a will, there’s always a way. 

Aether managed to work his way up to three fingers, and by then, she felt like she was ready for him. He lined himself up with her hole and very slowly started pushing himself in. Very, _very_ slowly. Eventually, he was fully seated within the Sister, and then he and Omega worked their way to a respectable pace. 

The intensity picked up after several minutes, and she found herself sandwiched between the two Aether ghouls as both fucked her with everything they had. The Quintessence Ghoul was heart eyes personified when he saw how blissed out his beloved was, and he was the first to reach his climax. Feeling his hot seed filling her cunt was more than the Sister could take, and she reached her crest shortly after her ghoul, with Aether following several moments later. 

Nobody moved for close to ten minutes; they were all exhausted. They finally separated and went about getting dressed again. Omega turned the TV and DVD player off, the movie having been abandoned long ago. As the trio left the room, Aether turned off the light and closed the door behind him. 

Though nobody said anything as they walked together down the corridor to their respective rooms, Aether, Omega, and the Sister all had a similar feeling that this was the first of many Aether ghoul sandwiches that would take place at the abbey. 

And they were right.


End file.
